The Shield Pack: Avalon
by XanAxe14
Summary: AU: The Shield Pack had a territory in the Olympic Penninsula where Seth Rollins called home. As a pup himself, he found a baby human girl in her dead mother's arms. It seems that Poachers aren't the only thing the Pack has to worry about. With Brock Lesnar hunting their human pup, it soon ends with danger not just for the Pack but for Avalon herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I published this under my other account on this site, SpyderScribe, but decided to post it here. So that's why this particular story has appeared twice.**

* * *

**The Shield Pack: Avalon**

**Chapter One: Apples and Wolves**

Seth's nose twitched as the wind blew through the trees in the forest. He'd been following the deer Dean Ambrose had wounded until a Poacher's wolfsbane snare had injured the other wolf. Roman Reigns, the alpha's son, was taking Dean back to the Caves where he could get fixed up, which left Seth with the task of hunting down the deer.

A new smell came on the wind. This smell was not of deer but blood was involved. This smell was sweet like apple cider, which made Seth's ears cock to the sides in case the smell was joined by a sound of whatever had left the scent. Their territory hadn't had Poachers or even other wolves didn't dare tread on Shield Pack lands. So this apple cider and blood smell became his priority.

Seth lowered his snout to the leaf-scattered ground. The bloody apple cider came from his left side towards where the sun was setting. Even in the low light of evening, Seth could see great with his wolf eyes, added with heightened hearing and smell, and he used those senses to track and moved on.

At a prey trail that went to a creek that marked the halfway point to the edge of the territory, Seth heard something. A cry came from near a log, but it wasn't loud. It sounded weak, more like that of a mewling pup. The blood was stronger now, the scent trail leading him to a log that had clothes strewn about it. Seth's scruff hackled up at the wolf smell that was mixing with the apple cider blood smell. The shifting wind brought it to the young wolf's nose, stronger than before. Seth's head lowered as he crept up to the log.

A pale hand stuck out of the cloth on the other side of the log. Milky dead eyes looked at him, blue lips opened in a silent scream and surrounding the body was blackened blood. The woman was more than definitely dead. A gash on her throat was enough to cause the woman to bleed out. And the mewling pup sound started again, coming from a bundle of cloth next to the woman's chest.

Seth looked around, his paw lifting just in case, in case the strange wolf leaped out of cover. But no, nothing moved beside the bundle on the ground.

A small wiggling fist poked out of the cloth, followed by another pup cry.

A human pup?

Humans were always Poachers, at least the ones that killed his parents were. He'd only ever known humans as dangerous things, beings that would rather kill wolves than let them live in peace out in their Olympic Peninsula territory. Seth's alpha, Sika, had always warned that some humans didn't understand the way that wolves lived, so that was the reason why they lived deep in the forest of a protected National Forest.

But a pup, a human pup, Seth had never seen one.

Seth cocked his head to the side, his golden brown eyes looking at the pale lump of flesh as it mewled. It was louder now as Seth leaned in over it, that fist popped him in the nose. Seth yelped, brushed his nose with his forepaw and looked at the human pup. It had blue eyes and it had stopped making noises, and it was looking at him. It smiled, fingers wiggling up at him. Seth leaned forward to smell it, and it was the apple cider he had been following. The human pup gurgled at him, fingers still flexing.

Maybe that female with the new litter of pups would know what to do. The alpha female, Patricia, might know what a human pup needed.

Shifting wasn't something Seth often did, it hurt as his bones realigned into a human form. His fur retracted and human skin replaced it. His hair was long because having a haircut was useless if he preferred his wolf form over his human. Though born in human, he was more wolf because that was how his parents lived. After the agony, a young human-looking boy of thirteen, naked, was kneeling over the bloody mess that he had found.

As Seth picked up the pup, a twig snapped from nearby. Clutching the bundled pup to his chest, Seth looked around as he strained his ears to hear. A low growl came from near the creek and a look confirmed Seth's fear. Another wolf was watching him. A rather white wolf that was unfamiliar.

_Leave the pup,_ his mind yelled. He knew that's the reason for the large white wolf being there. The wolf smell on the woman was that of the wolf, so he had killed her.

Instead of dropping the pup, Seth ran. Still clutching the pup to his chest, the young shifter ran and the unknown wolf followed.

Seth let a howl out as the claws of the wolf raked his back. Lurching forward, Seth kept running even as the beast wolf advanced with its teeth. How humans ran on two legs was beyond the young shifter's knowledge, maybe stepping on broken branches resulted in human wearing footwear. It would have made for better running if Seth had been on all fours.

The pup wailed as Seth ran through the forest, scaring birds in the trees but it was the unnatural roar from the white wolf that really scared the animals. Seth's bones chilled at the sound as he ran. The Caves were close and Seth howled out a warning as he made it to the nearby Barn.

The Barn was old, the property overgrown after abandonment. The pup cried as Seth pushed open the large barn door with his shoulder and then stumbled in.

"Braun!" Seth yelled staring at the large brown bear shifter.

The bear was standing on his hind legs and he roared. Seth ducked into a nearby stall as the beast wolf broke in. The bear roared again and the wolf shifted into a two-legged creature Seth had only seen his Alpha shift into. It was the alpha form only males could muster. The beast wolf howled so loud it shook the wood walls around Seth.

Burying the pup into some hay, Seth shifted back into his four-legged wolf form and darted out to see Braun slap down the large beast wolf. The beast wolf kicked Braun back and as it got up Seth bit on its ankle. Like Braun, he was kicked back into a large support beam in the barn. He fell with a crunch to some of his ribs.

"Little pup!" the beast wolf stood over Seth.

Braun roared and heaved the beast wolf back through the door, splintering it to pieces. Braun followed. grunting and groaning the entire way as bears did when they were angry and ready for a fight. Seth got out as his alpha charged out of the trees; Sika knocking back the wolf as Braun stood on his hind legs blocking the way to the barn.

Sika slammed the wolf against the large nearby oak tree, large claws drawing bright red blood on the beast wolf's white fur.

"Trespasser!" Sika yelled, saliva dribbling from his snout.

More wolves came to their aid. Sika's own son Roman in his large black wolf form came out of the treeline with his cousins Jimmy and Jey. Dean, in his human form, stood nearby in jeans with a bandage over his right forearm. The females ranked out into the clearing as the males circled around as a backup for their alpha.

"Who are you?" Sika lifted the beast wolf further up the tree.

"Lesnar, Brock Lesnar." It answered.

"Why are you on my Pack's territory?"

"The human baby."

Seth slunk back, looking into the Barn. The pup was still crying.

"Get off our land!" Sika yelled, snarling in Lesnar's face.

One alpha beast to another, with Roman closing in as his father's beta, and all others closing in, Lesnar shifted. He went to his large monster wolf form, shifting down on all fours. Sika stood in his alpha form over the other wolf but he let go.

Seth froze, a foot lifted off the ground, as Lesnar looked at him, his hackles up at the beast wolf and its blue eyes shimmered before he turned and ran off. Sika looked at Roman and the twins Jimmy and Jey, nodded and the three ran off to tail Lesnar, to make sure he got off their territory.

"Seth," his alpha growled before he shifted into his large human form, with long curly hair and coppery dark skin. Like all shifters, he was naked. He was a Samoan wolf, at least that's what he told Seth when he was younger after explaining what race was.

Tail between his legs, Seth crept up to his alpha.

"Pup, you better explain yourself.

(_Dead woman at the creek. The pup was in her arms crying.) _He said through wolf grunts and whines. The Lupine language was all Seth knew but he'd been learning to use his human voice when he was in his human form because of Dean.

"Show me the pup."

Braun sat on his rump, letting the alpha wolf into his home. Seth led the way to the old stall. Sika moved aside the hay that was covering the pup and then picked it up.

Sika examined the pup, pulling off the blood-soaked cloth around it. He checked its fingers, legs, something covered its waist and a ripe bad smell came off of it.

"She needs food and a change," Sika said.

He took the pup outside, cradled in his arms. Seth followed, ears down and tail low as the rest of the pack looked at him.

"Thank you, Braun," Sika told the bear shifter.

_(No problem. Happy to help.) _He responded then yawned.

Sika called to the other in the pack, commanding them to head back to the Caves. Dean looked Seth, the half-wolf stayed back so that he could talk to his friend.

"You found a baby?"

Seth's head bobbed. (The pup's mother is dead next to the creek that leads into Crescent Lake.)

Dean hummed slightly. "You better stay in wolf form, you'll heal faster," Dean said.

Dean came to the pack skinny, running from Poachers. He was half human and lived most of his time as one. Him, Dean and Roman formed a bond like no other, with teaching Dean to be more like a wolf and Dean teaching them to be more human. Teaching Dean to hunt had been the next step in joining the pack process.

The Pack lived in a series of caves on a mountain in that protected national forest. One of the females had just given birth to her first litter. Everyone watched as alpha placed the human pup in with the three other wolf pups. Seth watched the human pup latch onto a teet, sucking hungrily. The end of Seth's tail swished back and forth as the female wolf nodded at their alpha.

"Seth, a word." Sika rubbed the female's head as he looked back at him.

Keeping his head low, Seth approached. He glanced at the human pup with the other newborn pups before he looked at Sika. He didn't meet Sika's gaze full on because that would be a threat and no one threatened the alpha.

"The mother is dead, yes?" Sika asked.

_(No, Sika.)_ The much younger wolf answered. (_She was bloodless.)_

"Not eaten?"

(_No_,) he glanced at the human pup again. (_No, not eaten._)

"You found the human baby, Seth. You are her guardian now. When she is weaned she will be under your care. Make sure nothing happens to her." Sika shifted to his regular wolf form and left the cavern.

He left Seth in the cavern, the other wolves following. Dean, still in his human form, took a glance at Seth.

"What are you going to name her, Seth?" Roman's mother Patricia, a lighter skin colored woman sat nearby.

(She smelt like apples or apple cider) Seth said, his eyes flicking to the female pup.

"There is a story I heard once, Land of Apples, it's where a great king was buried," Patricia said. "Avalon."

"Avalon?" Dean asked and then laughed. "That's a funky name."

(_Avalon. Okay._) Seth curled his tail over his large paws as he laid down in front of the nursing wolf and the pups. (_Her name is _Avalon _or Ava._)

"Welcome to the Shield Pack, Avalon," Patricia said as she looked at the suckling pup.

Seth sat straighter on his haunches as he watched his new little charge.

* * *

** Again, if this story looks familiar it is because I published it on my other FFNet account of _SpyderScribe_. I feel that it will be better off on here while my _SpyderScribe_ account focuses on my other interest of Ninja Turtles.**

**With that aside, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Human Life Sucks**

**Ten Years Later…**

Ava crouched low, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she hid behind one of the trees. Minding the bush, and a stick at her feet, she crept forward. The black and brown wolf hadn't moved, laying on his side as he looked down the hill to the Old Barn. His ears didn't swivel back, his eyes solely on Braun, the brown bear who lived on Shield Pack territory.

Being silent was key when hunting, and her prey was the wolf.

Coming around the backside of the tree, Ava peered around. Seth still wasn't watching or seemed to know he was being hunted. The last few steps would be the hardest, she'd seen Seth, Dean and Roman take down a bull elf before, even then they needed the help of The Twins. It was no mean feat to catch this wolf in particular. Ava tiptoed from out behind the tree and walked towards him, tongue still between her teeth.

At the very last moment, Ava launched forward, hands reaching for the wolf's neck. Only he ducked, tripping Ava over his shoulders and she landed between his front paws with a silent screech.

"Seth, I almost had you!" She laughed as she looked up at him.

The huff she head was his usual laugh. And if followed with a swipe of his tongue over her face, resulting in a squealing laugh from her.

"Avalon," Dean walked up.

She looked at the tall young man with his orange-yellow hair and jeans. Ava's smile fell when she saw his blue work shirt, name tag and her backpack in his hand.

"Do I have to go to school?"

Seth rose up, stretching. Ava got up as well. He leaned further into her, making Ava stagger. Laughing, she grabbed at his scruff so that she could stay upright. That was her Seth for sure.

"Avalon," Dean said in his usual older brother grumpy voice.

"They make fun of my name." She looked at Seth. "Why can't I stay on Shield Territory and run around?"

"You're human, Avalon. Human kids go to school." Dean said as he tossed her the backpack. "Now go get cleaned up so I can get you there on time."

Ava ran a hand over Seth's head. "Fine, Dean." She sighed. "Can you come to visit today, Seth?"

Seth's ears went down. He whined and turned to look back at the Caves where the rest of the Shield Pack lived. Sika, the biggest blackest alpha wolf, was talking to his son Roman and his cousins, Jimmy and Jey, the twins. Patricia was teaching some of the younger wolves how to shape change into humans a fair distance away.

"Avalon," Dean's gruff voice brought her back.

"Fine," she stomped her foot and headed down the hill to the Old Barn.

Ava learned that when Seth saved her as a baby, Sika started building a house for her to live in. Well, her and Dean. Dean wasn't good as a roommate but he wasn't a full wolf shifter like Seth and the rest of the Pack. He worked a real job. He was boring.

Being human was boring.

"Little Apple," Braun said when she approached the Old Barn. "You smell angry."

The bear shifter lived in the barn, so he was her next door neighbor. He'd changed from large brown bear to a large bearded man in jeans as he sharped an ax. Braun made sure to cut down dead trees so that the forest could continue living. He'd sell the wood to humans but that wasn't as often.

"I have to go to school. I don't want to go to school." She said.

"It's good to grow up smart instead of dumb." He responded.

Ava looked at him and he smiled through his beard. Braun turned away from the Barn and headed into the forest.

The two-room cabin had a small kitchen and a small bathroom. Ava's room faced the hill that led up to the Caves so she could watch them before going to sleep.

There was some clean jeans and a tee shirt that didn't smell bad. She peeled off her tank top and shorts, put the new clothes on and found her stupid shoes. Stupid shoes and stupid socks.

Humans had to wear clothes, and she was human. That was one of her first memories growing up in the Shield Pack- she wanted to shift but she couldn't. She'd seen Seth change but he had no clothes on. Sika growled at her, telling her she was human and humans had to wear clothes. That was when she first realized she wasn't like the others in The Pack. Seth started being his human half and started wearing clothes so she didn't have to feel different.

"Ready, Avalon?" Dean asked from the doorway.

She turned away from her window. "Yeah."

They got into Dean's clunky old truck as soon as the sun began to creep through the trees in the forest. They took a dirt trail that would lead further up the mountain to a roadway, and like usual some of the wolves followed. Like her black and brown favorite friend.

Seth ran along on all fours next to the road. The smile spread instantly over Ava's face. She watched Seth rub, his tongue lolling out as the Twins followed behind.

Like usual she would lose sight of them as Dean drove into Crescent Lake, the small Pacific Northwest town nestled in the Olympic Peninsula the Shield Pack called home. It was also the name of the large crescent-shaped lake that the town was located on.

Ava's middle school was closest to the outskirts of Crescent Lake. Dean would drop her off behind the bus drop off. For obvious reasons, Ava didn't take a bus to school.

"You better learn something, Avalon," Dean said as she slammed the door to the truck closed.

"Hi, Dean!" Renee Young, the eighth grader ran up. The short-haired blonde girl waved at him.

Dean lifted his hand off the steering wheel before putting the truck in gear. Ava heard Renee sigh but that was usual anytime Dean dropped her off and picked her up.

"So, how are you?" Renee asked.

"Fine," Ava said as she turned to the school.

Ava lost the eighth-grader when she walked into her main school room. She got her notebook and took out her favorite sketch pencil. The last picture was of Seth sleeping in wolf form under one of the oak trees. She flipped to a new page as she waited for class to start.

Back in her elementary school, literally right across the road from the middle school, Seth used to show up during recess. Her times back then were more fun than now because as she got older school got more boring. So she took to her artwork of Seth, Sika or anyone from the Shield Pack. Even Braun.

"Hey, Loser." Alexa Bliss, one of the popular girls in Ava's class called as she approached. "I'm having a birthday party."

"That's good." Ava replied.

"Well, you're not invited. It's going to be a great party and you're not going to be there."

Ava looked at the group of girls. Of all of them, Alexa was the most blonde but her best friend Mickie James was being held back for obvious reasons. The others just followed Alexa. It was like Alexa and Mickie led their own pack at school but it was not as good as Sika made his.

"I don't care. It'll mean you won't get another gift." Ava said. "And Dean won't be there to drop me off."

Alexa's face grew a nice shade of pink. Some of the other girls covered their mouths and Mickie looked away to bite her lower lip. Dean had to play up as being Ava's older brother and caretaker, making her Avalon Ambrose. She stuck with Ava.

Kids like Alexa, Mickie and even Renee, in some ways, was why Ava tended to stay to herself during lunch. She had no pack of her own, like Alexa, and it was the reason why the wolves were her life. Even if it meant Ava had to spend most days at school, she was able to go home at the end of the day to be with Seth and the Pack.

At the end of another school day, Ava waited outside the school for Dean to show up. Other kids were picked up by their parents or went home by bus. Ava was brought out of her thoughts when the hair on the back of her neck prickled up. The Pack trained her well because she saw a big man with short blonde hair standing on the sidewalk watching her. Ava tilted her head as the man stared right back at her. Just as a car passed in front of her the man disappeared.

Dean pulled his truck up in front of her. "Hey, Avalon." He popped the door open for her.

"Hi."

"Good day at school?" He asked.

"Good day at work?" She countered.

"Yeah, okay." He took control of the truck and they left.

Ava turned around, looking back at the sidewalk but the man was definitely not there. A man like that couldn't have easily just disappeared.

"What are you looking for, Avalon?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw someone." She turned back around.

"So, do you have homework?" Dean asked as he pulled out on the main street in town. He turned right instead of left, going further into town.

The center of Crescent Lake was a hub for the residents. Dean parked in front of the Market Place, because there was no Wal-Mart in the area.

"We need stuff," Dean said.

Ava got out with him. They grabbed an unused cart and went in. They got some bread, peanut butter, red raspberry jelly and another case of bottled water. Ava found a new notebook that Dean dropped in the cart. She smiled at him and he nodded back. That was just how they worked sometimes.

While Dean paid for their purchases, the hair on the back of her neck rose again. She looked out the front window and saw that strange large muscled man again. Short white blonde hair, ham hock neck and large in body but cold in looks. She shivered.

"Dean, that man's is staring," Ava said as she turned to her so-called brother.

"What man?"

She looked back and the man was gone again.

"He was right there. I swear, Dean. I saw him at school before you picked me up." She made sure to make eye contact with Dean, a show that she was serious with him.

"Come on," he picked up their bagged things. "We'll talk to Sika when we get back."

Ava followed Dean outside. Crescent Lake residents didn't know about shifters living out in the forest so why would one man be interested in her? Unless he was a Poacher, but Poachers hadn't been seen in the area for some years.

"You can draw people, not just wolve right?" Dean asked as they got into the truck.

"Yeah."

"Draw the man you saw, maybe we'll figure out who he is." Dean handed her the new notebook.

"Sure, I can try." She said as she buckled up.

Ava looked around as they pulled out from the parking lot, but of course, the man wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I've got about three more chapters left in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Past Comes Back**

Seth smelled something. He'd just pulled on a pair of jeans when the smelled wafted up the side of the mountain. With it brought a ten-year-old memory back.

Now as a young man, well young shifter male who was growing more hair. As the Pack prepared for Summer, Seth stood on lookout rock over the caves.

"Seth?" Roman asked.

Sika's son shifted into his human form, minus clothing of course. Seth looked back down the hill towards the Barn and the cabin, and even further to the creek. The same creek where he'd found Avalon.

"Something doesn't smell right," Seth said.

Roman drew some short sniffs. "Lesnar?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"We better go tell my Dad."

Sika had gone off into the woods and was already back. The Twins followed their cousin and Seth out of the Caves.

Lesnar's scent was still strong in Seth's memory, forefront to that of Avalon his little human. Having Lesnar back in the Shield Pack's territory was alarming to say the least.

"A Poacher?" Sika asked Braun with Seth, Roman and the Twins approached. "Are you sure?"

"No mistaking buckshot and I found a few traps nearer to the creek that feeds into Crescent Lake." The bear shifter said. "My guess, it's looking for something. Unknown wolf tracks were down there as well."

"Lesnar," Seth said. "I can smell him. His stench is on the wind, blowing up the mountain."

"Why would he be back?" Braun asked.

"Don't know, don't care. He isn't getting Avalon." Seth said, his hand balled at his sides.

"Little Apple won't go anywhere not if I can help it." Braun nodded.

"He won't get her. Jimmy, Jey, go east. Scout the ridges." Sika said as he looked at the Twins.

Roman turned when hearing Dean's truck. "They're back."

"Roman, Seth, when Dean is informed you three go check the creek and the southern boundary," Sika said. "Braun, can you staying with Avalon and the females?"

"No, I'll watch them and the cubs," Patricia said, wearing a nondescript dress. "Braun should scout around, nothing can stop him."

Sika nodded. "Good idea, my mate." He turned to the large man. "Are you for it, friend?"

"Count on it, Sika," Braun said.

"Well let Dean know what's going on," Roman said.

Dean's truck pulled up next to the cabin. Seth and Roman ran down to them, Braun had shifted into his large brown bear form and followed. Ava's smile was the first thing Seth saw as they got there.

"Seth!" She yelled and ran up to him.

Seth hugged her, her arms wrapped around his trim hips and her head buried in his stomach. He loved her apple cider smell, her soft blonde hair moved through his fingers as he played with it.

"You won't believe the day I had." She stepped back to look at him. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"Nothing to worry about, Ava." He tried to smile as he continued to play with her hair. "We have to go scouting. You're going to stay with Patricia and the females and cubs while we're gone."

"Wait. Is the man I drew who you're looking for?" She handed him her notebook. "My hair raised twice when he came around."

"You saw him?" Seth looked at her.

She nodded. "Is he a bad wolf?" She asked.

"Very bad," Roman said when he looked at the picture Seth handed him. "It's Lesnar, no doubt about it."

Dean growled low. "Yeah, I smell him, too."

"Braun found Poacher tracks as well. We need to shift and get going." Roman said.

"Ava, go to the Caves with Patricia and the others. You'll be safe." Seth looked at his young charge.

"But…" he smelt her fear and saw the dampness in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. The tingling feeling was there and he knew why. He tried to ease her worry, wishing he could just absorb most of it into himself. It only spurred the need to protect his Avalon more.

"Stay with Patricia, Ava." He mumbled against her light colored hair.

She hugged him one more time, burying her face in his stomach again. He squeezed her back and then finally pulled away from her.

Ava looked at Dean and then at Roman. Finally, she looked at him.

"You better come back to me, Seth." She said.

Then she ran up the hill towards the Caves. Patricia, now in wolf form, stood on the large lookout rock with some of the youngsters watching as the male wolves left the Caves. Sika slowed down to look at Ava when they passed on the hill. He nodded at her and then followed the Twins off into the forest.

Dean stripped off his work clothes and shifted down into his lanky burnt orange, tawny-colored wolf form. Roman was just as big and black pelted like his father. Seth's own timber wolf coloring was great for hiding and stalking prey. Once all three of them had fully shifted, they ran off towards the creek where Seth had found Ava as a pup.

Of the three Seth was the fastest, and more agile. Roman's inhuman strength brought up the rear of the trio as Dean kept pace with Seth for the most part. They wove through the prey trail that went to the creek, scaring birds in their wake. It was the same path Seth had taken ten years ago.

Down at the creek, the fallen tree where Seth found Avalon and her dead human mother still there. They found Lesnar's stench there and large paw prints that seemed to be circling the area. The fallen tree now carried large slash marks and recent bullet holes. Dean found the first set of Poacher footprints in the mud near the creek.

_(There was a fight) _Dean said as he sniffed at the mud. (I smell blood)

Seth found blood, leading towards Crescent Lake like Braun had said. The fight started at this place, the place where he found his girl and yet it left a trail.

(Should we _follow?)_ Roman asked., grunting as he lowered his snout to the ground.

Seth lifted his nose to smell the air. It had been a year since he'd brought Ava down there, always on her Pack birthday. They'd buried her mother's body under the largest oak tree next to the creek, but the dead tree still remained covered in ten years of forest growth. The only new thing about the area was Lesnar's stench and cinnamon.

Cinnamon?

(_Do you smell that spice?_) Seth asked.

(_Yes_) both of his Pack brothers said at the same time.

No other words needed to be said between the three of them. They took off towards Crescent Lake. Seth's tracking skills were one of the best amongst his Pack, his father had been a proper hunter in the Pack but Poachers had taken him and his mother a long time ago. Now he used those innate skills to protect his Avalon.

Crescent Lake was on one edge of the town of Crescent Lake, one of the communities of upper-class humans lived just across the way from where the wolves were. The Shield Pack territory ended at the lakeshore nearest to the town itself. The creek was once known as Mystic River, but now it was just a creek with no name.

A gunshot sounded so close it sound like thunder. Seth slid to a stop, ears forward and eyes looking this way and that, trying to discern where the gunshot came from. Dean huffed to a stop and looked around.

(_Buckshot_) Seth sniffed at the air. (_Definitely silver buckshot_)

(_Must mean we're close_) Roman grumbled.

There was a monstrous roar, one all too familiar to Seth. The roar was followed by another thunderous gunshot.

(_The RIGHT!_) Roman growled before he darted off.

Dean and Seth were quick to follow. Keeping the Lake on their left shoulders, the three of them trotted on with the smell of buckshot getting stronger. As did a voice Seth didn't recognize.

"Goddamn monster!"

But Seth knew the description. A monstrously tall man, bald head, deep voice. No mistaking this as a Poacher. Kane, he was a Poacher and one of the best at hunting shifters. He had his gun trained on the alpha form of Brock Lesnar, who was standing on two hind legs and bleeding. Seth watched the wounds heal, knowing why wolves and other shifters had twice the lifespan than that of humans.

"You killed my wife!" Kane yelled at the monster wolf.

"Flesh for flesh, Poacher." Lesnar growled back.

"And my daughter!"

Lesnar growled eyes shimmered as he looked at the nearly seven-foot-tall Poacher.

(_What should we do?_) Dean asked.

Roman looked at Seth then calculated the distance from the alpha form wolf and Kane and them.

"I've killed no kid. I wanted to. But they have her!" Lesnar motioned to the three wolves.

Kane hesitated but glanced back toward the three wolves. Seth's scruff hackled as he looked at the monster of a human. Roman growled and Dean crouched down, ears back and mouth opened. Seth prepared as well.

"The Shield Pack has your kid. Lanky one smells like her." Lesnar said, obviously referencing Dean.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter!" Kane turned his shotgun to the three wolves.

Seth raised his head and howled long and high knowing that the side of the mountain would carry the warning call up to the Pack. Just as he did that, the man shot, barely missing Seth's head through some of the silver laced buckshot sheered his right shoulder.

(_Run!_) Seth yelled before turning back.

To keep the Poacher away from the Pack, away from his Avalon, was crucial. Dean and Roman split off; Roman headed in the direction of where his father and the twins had gone while Dean ran off closer to town. Kane tailed after Seth, of course, he would because he was the injured one. He limped as he loped through the tree but further up the mountain.

He kept a mental note of where the Caves were and ran along a slope of the mountain heading west instead of east.

There was one place he could go but it was close to the caves and the Barn but it would hide him.

The creek was fed by a waterfall that was on the sheer side of the mountain. While not impossible to trek with two feet, four did it twice as fast and four times more agile. Only Seth was three times because of his injured shoulder. He'd have to lay down for a while just to get it healed up properly.

The roar of the waterfall was close but the roar of the damn shotgun was closer. A nearby sapling was hit as Seth ran by it, barely missing his rump in the process.

"Where's my daughter, you damned wolf," Kane yelled from below him.

Seth looked back as the human Poacher tried to reload his gun. Anger rolled off of him in waves, but so did fear. Fear for his daughter.

Avalon was Kane's daughter.

(_Ava_) Seth thought as he ran harder up the mountain.

Had had to protect her, he had to protect his Avalon.

Seth fell, something caught and seared into his back left leg. Pain flared through his brain, his rear leg caught in a snare trap. Probably placed there by Kane no doubt.

He pulled at the snare but it held fast, the pain searing. It had been laced with wolfsbane, the poisonous plant to wolf shifters. Kane got closer, and the closer he got to Seth the faster Seth's heart thudded. If could get his leg free…

"Where is she? Where's my daughter, you damn wolf?"

In Alpha form, wolves could speak but in his regular form, he couldn't. Not that he was willing to shift back into his human form to talk to this monster man.

"Fine, be that way." Kane lowered the gun and lined Seth up with his sights.

The blonde hair of Ava shot up the side of the mountain. Seth saw her run around Kane and before he could warn her the gun went off.

* * *

**Hope you liked this update. Be back soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Magic and Poachers**

Ava didn't see the gun. She'd followed Seth's voice, the one in her mind. She ran to him not even bothering to look at the unknown man. Her heart was in her head, pounding frantic and erratic. She felt Seth's pain. Avan could feel Seth's pain and his fear as if it were her own.

Just as she ran to Seth she felt something burn her upper right shoulder and then she faceplanted in the forest undergrowth.

(_Avalon!_) She heard Seth yell in the Lupine language she was starting to understand more.

She got to her hands and knees so she could look at her special wolf. Even when he shifted back to his human form, even as he was naked, he crawled to her even with a snare around his ankle. She happily lifted her hand to him as he got closer.

"Avalon, don't move." He said, his hand closing around hers.

She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and wide shoulders. Even while she cried, she held onto him.

"Seth, don't die." She cried. "Don't go away."

"Nina," the man lowered his gun. "Oh, Nina."

She turned her head and looked at the man. The man that had hunted Seth was big. He was a monster. He looked like a monster, he almost smelt like one. He'd hurt Seth, he hurt her Seth.

"Go away." She cried, holding onto Seth tighter. "Leave us alone!"

"Nina," he said in a quiet voice. "It's me. It's Daddy."

"My name is Avalon Ambrose. Leave my family alone!"

Even if she bled, no matter how hard she tried, Ava refused to let go of Seth. His arm was wrapped around her, his breathing coming out in hard puffs against her neck. She straddled his lap, her fingers tightened in his shoulder-length curly brown hair.

"Those wolves aren't your family. I am. I'm your Dad." The monster man said.

"Go away!"

"Fine."

He walked up to them, lifted the gun and pressed it to the side of Seth's head. Seth barely flinched but Ava screamed.

"No! No, please, don't." She cried harder.

"Let go of him, Nina, or I'll shoot him." The man said, his voice deep, barely wavering.

"Go, Ava." Seth rubbed her back. "Go with him."

"I'm not going to leave you, Seth. I don't want to." She looked at him.

"I'll find you, Avalon." He kissed the side of her head, nuzzling the area between her neck and shoulder with his scruffy face. "I know your smell, Mate."

She sucked in a deep breath, taking his scent in. Ava mimicked what Seth did, she kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

Standing didn't hurt, the pain in her shoulder wasn't as bad as the hurt in her chest when the man picked her up and started down the mountain. Seth stayed on the ground, his wolf eyes shimmering as he watched them leave.

"Nina, I'm going to make sure you're okay. I'll take you to someone, a family member, who can heal you." The man who claimed to be her Dad said as he got to the lakeshore.

"I want to go home." She said as tears slid from her eyes.

"You're are going home, with me." He put her in the boat, making sure not to touch her shoulder. "I'm going to fix everything, Nina. I'm going to take you to see Uncle Taker."

She hugged herself. She knew that she was Avalon, she was Avalon Ambrose and she was never going to forget her home and the Pack that was her family.

They rode to a part of Crescent Lake where there was a large mansion so black it looked scary. It was surrounded by large trees where crows cawed in welcome to the man as he tied off the boat on the dock. Ava knew this place, The Undertaker was the local legend in Crescent Lake, and people claimed he lived in a haunted house that no one else could stay in.

The man carried her to the front door where a bright blonde woman opened the door. She wore a nice black dress, she looked pretty with a nice smile.

"Kane Jacobs, what brings you here?" The woman asked.

"I need Taker's help. I found Nina."

The woman nodded. "Come on in, Kane."

"Thanks, Michelle."

The house was as scary on the inside as it was on the outside. Candles lit the darkness up some but not enough. There were shadows everywhere and some of them moved out of the way as Michelle guided Kane to a set of dark wood double doors just under a large banister.

"I was going to take Nina to the hospital until I remembered the promise Undertaker made," Kane said.

Her blood-soaked shirt started to dry. Ava didn't say anything, she didn't hold onto the monster man's shoulders as he carried her down into what looked like a basement.

Floating candles lit up the room and an extremely tall man wearing a wide brim hat stood next to something that looked like an altar.

"Hello, little brother." the man said in a growling kind of voice. "And you found her."

Ava's mouth clamped shut.

"I shot her. That damned Shield Pack had her for the last ten years. She tried to protect one of them. I shot her, Taker." Kane said. "Can you fix her?"

The man in the room walked up to them. "I'm your uncle, Nina." Taker said.

"My name is Avalon." She said. "Seth named me." That part she mumbled.

"The damn wolves raised her. Can you believe that?" Kane asked as he put her down on her two feet. "Can you fix that as well?"

"Of course. Let me do a healing spell and I'd do a Memory Banish spell, replacing her memories with new ones. Michelle, could you get the ritual robes, please?" Taker looked at the blonde woman.

The two monster men left the room so that Michelle could do what she was told.

"Come on, Nina, I'll help you get out of your clothes." The woman said.

She helped Ava out of her bloody clothes, even her jeans had blood on them, probably from Seth. The pain wasn't bad anymore as she stood with her back towards Michelle, she heard the woman gasp.

"Who is your fated man?" Michelle asked.

Ava shrugged. Seth called her Mate, and wolves often had a fated mate if not then they would just find a regular mate. That much she did know.

When Ava didn't answer, Michelle left a white formless white dress- yuck- for Ava to change into. Michelle mumbled she needed to tell her husband something before she left.

A small mirror on the wall caught Ava's attention. She walked up to it and looked up into it because it was over six feet up the wall. Something about the mirror, it's dark depths maybe, drew her gaze. Ava stared up at it and saw the surface roll like waves on Crescent Lake. A wolf peered out from it, golden eyes shimmering from the darkness.

"Seth?" She whispered as a new fresh wave of tears pooled in her eyes. "Seth, can you hear me? I'm in Undertaker's house. Do you know where it is? Can you come and get me?"

The wolf in the mirror changed, from wolf to an older man. Seth with a beard, a fuller body naked stood in the mirror. Broad arms, broad shoulders, a smattering of hair on his chest, this was an older version of Seth. Seth as an older man. He wasn't smiled. Seth wasn't looking at her.

"Seth?" She reached up.

A curtain of black fabric fell over the mirror and Ava spun around to look at Undertaker.

"What are you? Even I can't get the Obsidian Mirror to show me anything." The man said.

She didn't answer, only pressed her back into the wall.

"Her mother had some witches in her bloodline," Kane said.

"Yes, maybe." Undertaker looked down at her. "It doesn't explain how she's healed almost completely from the gunshot on her shoulder."

"Only you and I have immortality, her mother didn't," Kane said with a tone Ava couldn't place- almost like disbelief.

"Maybe she takes after you in that department, Kane." Michelle said.

"I don't think so." Taker said. "Either way, you want her to have new memories implanted when we do the Memory Banishment spell? She won't remember her life before the spell, she won't remember what happened."

"No," Ava whispered.

No, she was going to remember the wolves, she was going to remember her Seth even if she couldn't remember her Pack. If she couldn't remember the Pack, then she was going to remember Seth and her name. Avalon.

As she stood in the middle of a circle, Kane and Taker began to chant in a strange language. A glowing white light appeared in the middle of the circle at her feet, lighting up the area but cast the rest of the room in dark. Michelle stood to the side, her blonde hair seemingly glowing as the two men chanted.

First, Ava started seeing double, like an out of focus picture. It was losing her hearing that mad Ava's heart lodge in her throat. As she tried to think, images began to disappear. Faces she knew she recognized fizzled out. They were people she should have known but somewhere in her, she lost that link. Seth, though, still remained to the end. His face remained in her mind.

Then his face, his name, they were lost. Waves of images flooded around her, things she remembered or thought she remembered. School, friends maybe. As she floated and looked around in that strange hazy place, finally she lost contact with her mind.

Finally, she woke up in bed. She was in a place she didn't know, in a pink bed and felt like she had gone through a nightmare. Only the wolf she dreamed about didn't scare her. She thought it was weird that the wolf in her dream was what she could remember of the dream.

"Nina? Oh, you're finally awake." A blonde woman she recognized as her Aunt Michelle walked through the door. "It's good to see you're awake, Nina."

"Who's Nina?" She asked, not sure why her aunt was calling her that strange name.

"Why you are, sweetie. You're Nina Jacobs."

"No, Aunt Michelle, I'm Avalon Jacobs." She pushed the blanket off of her. "Where's Dad?"

* * *

**I still have one more chapter to do until I finish this story. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Losses and Fates**

Seth's chest ached. Something happened to Ava, he could feel it. That pain was worse than the wolfsbane lace trap he had been in. It wasn't deadly to an adult wolf but it prevented Seth from healing for a while and it prevented him from changing into his wolf form. He trudged through the forest in his much weaker human form to get back to the Caves to see how bad everything was there.

A roar bounced off the mountain and the surrounding trees as he passed the cabin. Sika, it was Sika. Wherever Roman and Dean were, Seth picked up the pace as he hobbled up to the Caves. The females and pups would be in danger if they lost alpha.

At the base of the Caves, where the females and pups watched as the large white alpha formed Brock Lesnar battled Sika, who was in his equally large black alpha wolf form. Seth's nails dug into the bark of the tree as his alpha went low, swiping at Lesnar's midsection, only to have his face pressed down onto the rock face a moment later by Lesnar.

Lesnar picked up their alpha and brought his head down onto a large boulder, and pressed it there. He stood over Sika and roared. The roar more or less covered up the sickening crunch of the older alpha's skull. Then Sika's unmoving body lay at Lesnar's feet and the white wolf roared loud and long.

"No," Seth whispered, his chest aching worse.

His alpha was dead.

Patricia stood in front of the pups with their various mothers, other females were on edge as the large white wolf stood over the former alpha. Seth was rooted to his spot next to the tree, he was leaning on the tree for support after everything that had happened.

"Dad!" Roman yelled as he ran out of the forest in a smaller alpha form.

Dean's lanky wolf form was followed by Jimmy and Jey, Braun brought up the rear in his bear form. They stopped short as Roman kept going.

"Me!" The monster's voice came from Lesnar's maw. "I'm Alpha now."

Roman loped forward on two hind legs and took a swipe at Lesnar. He slashed the white monster wolf's shoulder but Roman wasn't a full-grown wolf, not a matured alpha so it was easy for Lesnar to stop him. Lesnar spun around and grabbed the young alpha's throat, lifted him up and smashed him against the same boulder his father died on.

"I am the Alpha now, Pup," Lesnar growled. "I own this Pack."

Twigs snapped and humans, a group of ten, no fifteen, came out with gyms poised. Kane wasn't with these Poachers. But the Pack knew them, especially Shawn Michaels, who led the charge with another one, Triple H.

"Get the males. The females are mine." Lesnar looked at the Poachers.

Seth felt the first blow come to the back of his head, knocking him face first into the ground. And then the Collar came on around his neck, locking in place. Then the Collar gave off a soul-shattering shock that had Seth's eyes roll into the back of his head.

* * *

Ava cried out at the pain that rocked her body as she fell to her knees in her bedroom.

"Ava?" Aunt Michelle fell to the floor next to her. "Honey! Taker! Kane! Come here, something's wrong with Ava!" She yelled out.

Ava never knew pain like this. Her body trembled, but her neck hurt the worst. It was like white hot pain flooded her body, but it seemed to go deeper than that. When two large hands gripped her face, she looked up at her Uncle Taker.

"She's fated to one of them." He said.

Her father growled. "No! Not possible. How? Why?"

"Fated like you and Tammy were, Kane. Like Taker and me. She's fated to one of them." Aunt Michelle said as she rubbed Ava's back.

The pain subsided, to the point Ava could see again. Her lungs could breathe and the ache in her head was a dull roar as she took deep breaths like Aunt Michelle had told her to. It almost sounded like an animal was roaring in her head. Like a wolf or something howled in her head before she could feel somewhat normal again.

"Dad? What happened? That hurt. It really hurt." She stood up with the help of her aunt.

"I'll just have to take her away." Her Dad said. "Get her away from The Shield, that's what's going to happen. I'll take her to Kentucky or North Carolina- someplace she'll be far from here."

"Probably best," Uncle Taker said. "But it's not the answer to someone who is Fated."

"Dad, what's going on?" Ava asked, trying to get an answer for once.

"Nothing you'll ever have to worry about, Nina."

"I'm Ava, Dad. Why do you keep calling me Nina?"

"When you were born, Nina was his special name for you." Aunt Michelle said as she rubbed Ava's back. "It means little girl in Spanish, doesn't it? You're his little girl, Ava. Nina is your pet name."

"Well, can you stop calling me that. I don't like it. Ava. I'm Ava." She rubbed at the rawness on her neck but nothing ever showed up on her skin.

Her Uncle Taker motioned for her Dad to leave, leaving her with Aunt Michelle in the bedroom.

What was going on with her?

* * *

Seth was loaded into a truck. Some of the male pups were with him. Jimmy and Jey fled, Braun hadn't been seen when the Poachers collared Seth.

He was still in pain from the trap and the Poacher ambush but Seth laid his body in front of the pups who were in various stages of shifting, some little kids and others were pups and all crying for their mothers. The doors opened and a new Collared Roman- now in human form- was thrown in with a sickening thud.

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked when seeing the old alpha's son was awake.

"Mom told him to run. He and the Twins and some of those not caught or collared led a majority of them away."

"Braun?"

"Don't know," Roman growled as he got to his hands and knees. "Avalon?"

"She went with Kane when he threatened to kill me. Something happened to her, I can feel it in my chest." He pressed his fist against his sternum.

"You're Fated to her. She's your Fated Mate."

"Not if I die."

Collared and without his mate, Seth felt like he was dying inside.

* * *

**Finally found the end of this story so I can mark it as complete. Hope you guys like it. I'm slowly working on the sequel to it but I have no idea where it's going from there. **


End file.
